The Summer Before 6th Grade
by tastyDreamer
Summary: Carmen, Katie and Rouge are 3 best friends. They spend time with eachother all the time. Rouge has a secret Katie wants to find out. Turns out, Rouge has feelings for Katie he can't tell her about. Will he grow a pair and tell her the truth behind his feelings for her?


Herp derp carmen fanfic :DD

As Katie, Carmen, Rouge, Chloe, and Alyssa walked out of their old 5th grade classroom, they sighed in relief and in sorrow because they were finally done with elementary school.

"I can't believe we're 6th graders now. Shit, I'm kinda nervous," Katie started. Her very best friends Carmen, Chloe, and Alyssa were standing beside her. On another note, Rouge liked Katie, but they weren't 'BFFL,' as Alyssa called it. Katie had a big mushy gushy crush on Rouge. He only liked her as a friend though. Rouge used to have a girlfriend, Ariel, but they broke up a month before school ended.

"Soooo much Korean drama to watch!" Carmen sang. Carmen had a 'Korean fetish,' as Katie called it that. Carmen loved everything Korean. Everything to food all the way to pop groups to dramas to variety shows. Katie didn't feel like she was going to explode with joy because of Korean stuff, like Carmen. Katie really enjoyed watching drama. Katie thought it was kinda strange because Carmen is Chinese.

"I'll stay up all night!" Rouge cheered. Rouge was goofy, and fun to be around. It was a bit rare to see him serious. He had the same sense of humor as Katie, which was the kind of humor that grossed everyone out. There's always that one kid who can always relate to sex-related stuff when a word is said. Rouge really liked anime and Japanese stuff, similar to Katie.

Much was said as the 5 friends walked out of the school. Rouge, Katie, and Carmen walked to the busses. Chloe and Alyssa chatted briefly before waving goodbye and climbing into their mothers' cars.

Rouge took a different bus than Carmen and Katie because he lived farther than them. Katie and Carmen entered the noisy bus and sat down in their seats. Carmen quickly deposited an iPhone from her pocket and pulled out new blue ear buds with green rhinestones on them.

Katie commented, "Damn, Carmen. Those are so sick."

"I got them online."

"Cool. Can I listen to your music?"

"Fine."

Carmen speedily tapped her music on her phone and tapped on Katie's favorite song. (It's a Korean song teehee) Katie didn't know the language, so she hummed the tune and said the parts she knew.

"Ring ding dong ring ding…"

"Katie, do you wanna go ice skating tomorrow?"

Katie pulled the ear buds out and replied yes.

"Great. I'll tell my dad."

"Coolio. I'll tell my mom."

The next afternoon, when Katie finally awoke at 2PM, Her mother yelled,

"Honey, you better get your butt on over to Carmen's place before I do it for you!" Katie's mother liked to joke around often.

"Okaaayyyy, Moooom. Gawsh."

Katie slipped on her new gray Vans and she ran to Carmen's house.

When she arrived, Carmen ran down the stairs to answer the door. They both greeted each other briefly and sped upstairs into Carmen's room. Carmen was on her computer. One tab had Facebook in it, and another tab had Korean drama in it.

Carmen was PMing Rouge on FB.

"Can we video chat with Rouge?" Katie squeaked like a fangirl.

"Sure why not?"

She opened a new tab, and the video chat started.

Katie was the very first to speak.

"Hiiiiiii, Rouge!" She was super pumped and full of energy.

"Hey hey hey. What's up?"

"Hi, Rouge." Carmen said, embarrassed of Katie's excitement.

"Rouge do ya wanna go ice skating with us?" Katie cried.

"Sure!" He replied back.

"We'll meet you there at 3:15." Carmen said blankly.

"Coolio."

"Okay, byyeeee!" Katie waved goodbye and squeaked one more time.

"One more thing…" Rouge started, but then paused.

He flipped his hair just for Katie and winked.

She couldn't control the joy that was popping like firecrackers inside of her heart.

"OH MY GOG! HEHEHE!" She giggled uncontrollably.

Carmen left his view and said she'll hide in the closet as Katie dies from a fangirl attack.


End file.
